El amor no existe
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Misty se ha vuelto una implacable líder de gimnasio, fuerte y ruda, casi insuperable. Pero nadie sabe que en secreto sufre la ausencia de Ash, por eso decidió vivir bajo un lema cruel y algo doloroso "El amor no existe" ¿Podrá algo hacerla cambiar de opinión?


Hola! Bueno, acabo de llegar de la escuela, así que me puse a publicar esto, verán...salió de una reflexión amorosa que hice de mi vida amorosa y la vida amorosa de mis amigos...y acabé esto en un día! Normalmente lo que hago en un día no dura más que..¿500 palabras? ¿Un maldito drabble? xDD

Pero en fin, tengo que estudiar mucho porque tengo exámenes mañana, así que deseenme suerte x3 Y en serio estoy ocupada con mis evaluaciones así que estaré aquí muy poquito tiempo x3 Pero estaré aquí xD

Sin más que decir...

Dísfrútenlo!

* * *

_**El amor no existe**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

Misty, la líder del gimnasio de Cerulean City era, a sus 16 años de edad era implacable. Los nuevos entrenadores tenían que darle la revancha si querían la tan preciada medalla Cascada, sólo algunas veces uno realmente podría ganarle.

En la pelirroja pelear era una gran satisfacción, ver como sus pokémon se fortalecían más y más. Ya era obvio que le faltaba muy poco para alcanzar su tan ansiado título de Maestra Pokémon de Agua…ante todos, incluso ante sus hermanas ella era feliz y lo tenía todo, era bonita –o bueno, sus hermanas pensaban que a pesar de ser bonita nunca llegaría a ser tan bella como ellas. Típico. – inteligente, además de que era fuerte, nada le haría falta a esa chica…

O eso creían…

Ni siquiera Violeta, Lily ni mucho menos Daisy se imaginaban que Misty tenía un sufrimiento bastante silencioso y escondido dentro de su fuerte corazón. Pero ¿Cuál podría ser la razón de aquel dolor que aquejaba a la gran líder?

El nombre de ese sufrimiento era Ash Ketchum.

Ver a Misty llorar ahora era muy raro, nadie. Nadie la había visto llorar en su vida, sin embargo tampoco nadie sabía que algunas veces, raras veces, al recordar a su amigo derramaba unas poquitas lágrimas, las cuales limpiaba a veces y después actuaba como si todo estuviera bien. Aunque Misty ahora vivía bajo un lema, un lema que solo ella y algunos de sus pokemon conocen.

"_**El amor no existe"**_

* * *

Un día mientras estaba en una batalla de gimnasio Con un entrenador de cabello castaño y ojos cafés que estaba regresando a su Raichu a su pokébola, Misty solo sonrió y se acercó al entrenador:

–Lo siento Michael, ten más suerte la próxima vez ¿De acuerdo?

–No, está bien. Todos tienen razón, eres una gran líder, no me extraña que estés a este nivel.

–Oh, basta –la chica se estaba sonrojando. –No es nada…

–Regresaré cuando haga a mis pokémon más fuertes ¿Sí?

–Regresa cuando quieras. Las puertas del gimnasio siempre estarán abiertas para ti –sonrió la pelirroja.

–¡MICHAEL! –se escuchó una voz femenina.

Una chica de largo cabello rosa corrió hacía el entrenador Michael, luego de correr hacía él lo abrazó fuertemente, casi llorando.

–Lilith…

–¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí!? ¡Estaba muy preocupada! –dijo la chica sollozando.

–Oh Lilith –Michael abrazó a la pelirrosa. –Perdón por no avisarte, es sólo que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el gimnasio y aproveché para tener una batalla contra Misty.

–¿Uh? –Lilith se separó de Michael. Luego de ver a Misty de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron del brillo de la emoción. –¡Misty! ¡Oh por Dios, soy tu fan!

–¿Mi fan…? ¿No querrás decir que eres fan de mis hermanas y yo?

–Admito que tus hermanas son geniales ¡Pero tú eres maravillosa! –la chica no dudó en sacar de su mochila una libreta y un bolígrafo adornado. –¿Me das un autógrafo?

"_¿Eh? ¿Desde cuanto yo…?"_

–Uhm…claro…

Misty tomó con nervios la libreta para después garabatear su nombre y unos cuantos dibujitos con el bolígrafo de tinta rosa, para después entregarle la libreta a una emocionada Lilith.

–¡Oh, gracias! ¡Atesoraré este momento durante toda mi vida!

–Michael ¿Quién es ella?

–Oh, es Lilith… –el chico se sonrojó. –Es mi novia…

También las mejillas de Lilith tomaron un rubor rojo al decir esa frase. Eran tan jóvenes, se podría decir que no pasaban de los 12 y ya eran pareja. Eso era tierno… Por su mente cruzó la idea de poder haber logrado con…

"_El amor no es nada para mí. El amor no existe, no existe"._

–Oh, bueno…sobre eso. Es muy lindo.

–Nos veremos después Misty –dicho esto, los chicos se despidieron de la pelirroja.

Apenas los entrenadores se marcharon, Misty borró esa sonrisa y empezó a recordar cosas…las veces que la gente confundía a Ash con el novio de Misty, las veces que Brock o Tracey se vieron obligados a detener peleas, las veces que la gente veía con confusión sus discusiones…todo lo que pasaron juntos…

Sí, incluso ese pequeño viaje que hizo junto a Ash, Brock, May y Max en el que estuvo más al pendiente de May y Max que del propio Ash…

La última llamada que le hizo fue cuando iba a irse a Sinnoh, y después de ahí jamás volvió a saber de él…y eso era lo que más dolía:

–Claro, han pasado años de su última llamada. Y ahora debe ser el tonto arrogante que según él nunca iba a ser… no me extraña.

Dejando el orgullo de lado, Misty se sentó a un lado de la alberca. Miró su reflejo en el agua, veía que quería llorar, pero después se limpió esas lágrimas:

–Maldita sea la hora en la que me separé de ti…se podría decir que soy feliz aquí, pero…no…aún me faltas tú, Ash. Aún me faltas tú.

Tras ese gesto amargo, y ese lema cruel sabía que había un amor inmenso y una sonrisa, y ella lo sabía. Pero quería esconderse…demostrar ser la fuerte…

En ese momento, apareció Corsola nadando, y pudo notar a su entrenadora divida entre el amor y su orgullo.

–¿Corsola? _(¿Misty?)_

–Oh, Corsola ¿Qué pasa?

–Corsola, Corsola _(Tú dime ¿Qué tienes?)_

–Oh, no. Nada, es sólo que me vinieron recuerdos acerca de…–hizo una pausa. –No importa…

–¿Corsola? _(¿De Ash, no es cierto?)_

–¡No puedo más Corsola! ¡NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡Hay amor para todos pero no para mí! ¡Y es por eso que he vivido bajo esa ley, pero no sé…!

–Corsola, Corsola _(Pero Mist…)_

–¡Lo quiero a mi lado! Pero sólo míralo, escuché que estuvo en Unova ¿Y sabes por quién me enteré? ¡Por el profesor Oak! ¡Él no se tomó la molestia de asegurarse de que siquiera existo aún!

Misty estaba desahogando toda esa ira en un llanto que se negaba a salir. Pero el final, su Corsola no supo qué hacer, así que antes de poder decirle algo a su entrenadora, Azurill apareció ante ellos completamente feliz, brincando y brincando con felicidad:

–¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa Azurill?

–¡Azurill, Azurill! _(¡Vengan, vengan!)_

Corsola y Misty siguieron al Azurill, quién los condujo hacía el teléfono de la casa. Misty vio algo curioso en la llamada entrante:

–¿Desde Kalos? Pero…yo no conozco a nadie de Kalos…

Sin decir más, contestó. Y al final se encontró con cierto rostro conocido, cabello color negro, ojos cafés, un Pikachu en el hombro, marcas peculiares en las mejillas…y una gorra ocultando su desordenado cabello:

–¿Eh…?

–¡Hey Misty! –exclamó Ash desde el otro lado del monitor. –¡Vaya que has cambiado!

–Oh…hola Ash. Tiempo sin verte…

–Lo sé. Perdón por no llamarte antes, pero ya sabes. He estado ocupado –dijo el chico avergonzado.

–¡Pika, pika! (_¡Misty, tiempo sin verte!)_

–¡Hola Pikachu! –al parecer le daba más gusto ver a Pikachu que ver a Ash.

–En fin… –al azabache le molestó lo que hizo su amiga. –¿Cómo has estado?

–Oh. Todo bien, ya sabes. Entrenadores viniendo por su medalla, nada fuera de la rutina. ¿Estás en Kalos? ¿Cómo es allá?

–Bueno, no he conocido toda la región, pero es un gran lugar. Pokémon nuevos, batallas energéticas, por ahora no tengo muchos Pokémon pero seguiré intentado atrapar más.

–Entiendo –rió la chica. –Típico de ti, y…¿Acaso estás viajando solo?

–Bueno…no, precisa…

–¡Oh, tú debes ser Misty! –interrumpió la pequeña Bonnie junto a su Dedenne. –¡Ash ha hablado muchísimo de ti!

–¡Dedenne! _(¡Hola Misty!)_ –exclamó Dedenne siguiendo a su cuidadora.

–¿Ah sí? Oh…gracias…

–Soy Bonnie, mi hermano y yo viajamos con Ash.

–Comprendo, como sabrás, yo soy Misty. –a pesar de todo, la chica estaba en su mejor disposición.

–¡Lo sé! Ash dice que eres una gran entrenadora, una gran chica y que eres fabulosa y…

–Ya no hace falta hablar más Bonnie, por favor… –Ash interrumpió a su pequeña amiga totalmente ruborizado.

–¡Wooooah! –de la nada Clemont apareció ante el monitor. –¡Eres Misty! ¡Mucho gusto, soy Clemont, Ash ha hablado mucho de ti!

–Ya no hace falta decir eso… –en serio el pobre chico se ponía nervioso.

Misty no sabía si ponerse nerviosa o sonreír de alegría porque al final, Ash se acordaba de ella, a su manera, pero lo hacía…y con mirar cómo se ponía cuando sus dos nuevos amigos decían todo lo que según ellos Ash decía de Misty era prueba suficiente de un sentimiento oculto…

"_No Misty, el amor no existe, y con él como es, menos"_

Luego de que Ash lograra quitar a empujones a sus dos amigos, Misty notó una silueta femenina atrás de los tres chicos, lucía desesperanzada y a la vez ansiosa. La pelirroja pensó en lo peor…

–Ash ¿Quién es ella?

–Oh –Serena se acercó lentamente al monitor. –Hola, tú debes ser Misty, Ash en serio ha hablado mucho de ti.

–Oh, gracias. Es la tercera vez que escucho eso

–Soy Serena, gusto en conocerte –Serena hizo un intento de sonreír.

–El gusto es mío, Serena. Hey, tu nombre es muy bonito –Misty intentó ser amable.

La castaña aun así sonrió, estaba ante su competencia de amores. Ash hablaba de ella como si fuera la Diosa terrenal, como si fuera la única chica que conociera en su vida, cuando realmente fue la segunda. Pero ya que estaba frente a la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste…

–Gracias Misty, tu cabello me encanta –tras la sonrisa de Serena no se sabía si mentía.

–¡Oh gracias!

Clemont le dijo con señas a Bonnie que debían irse, y esta le dijo a Serena que se marcharan los tres, y Bonnie se llevó a Pikachu. Luego de despedirse de Misty, los nuevos acompañantes de Ash se fueron dejando a la pareja sola:

–Vaya, esos tres son agradables.

–Lo sé, llevamos poco tiempo pero nos hemos divertido mucho. A momentos me acuerdo de Brock, May, Max y todos ellos.

–¿En serio…? –la chica se ponía nerviosa.

–Y sí, también me acordé de ti… –Ash ocultó de nuevo el sonrojo en su gorra.

Misty se ruborizó también. La chica solo pudo decir:

–Yo siempre me acuerdo de ti…siempre. -la sonrió. -Hagamos algo…

–¿Qué?

–Cuando regreses de Kalos ¿Por qué no vienes para acá? Deberías ver cuán fuertes se han vuelto mis pokémon.

–¡Allí estaré Misty, lo prometo!

–Nos vemos después Ash, suerte con tus batallas.

–Lo mismo digo, espero que cuando vuelva al Gimnasio pueda ver que eres más fuerte ¿Está bien? –ahí estaba ese rostro de determinación.

–¡Claro! –dicho esto colgaron.

Misty quedó con esa satisfacción de haber visto a Ash una vez más, al menos podría estar tranquila un tiempo…o al menos hasta que cayera de nuevo en esa crisis. Misty no tenía ni idea de que después de colgar Ash quedó con la misma satisfacción de haber vuelto a ver a su amiga, su querida amiga:

–¿Soy yo o se veía más bella peinada así? –dijo Ash sonriente al irse del Centro Pokémon a buscar a sus amigos.

Mientras que la chica también sonrió un poco y antes de volver a la arena principal dijo:

–El amor no existe…¿O sí…? Sí, creo que existe, pero me negué a sentirlo. –y sin decir más, se fue.

_**FIN**_

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, acerca de Michael y Lilith fueron nombres que se me ocurrieron a la azar, y las apariencias sólo estaba jugando con ellas, y el hacerlos pareja era una reflexión necesaria para que Misty cayera en esa dizque crisis y bueno, todo eso xD En cuanto a Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, si ven que tuve problemas con ellos en Witch Hunt por su carácter! Por eso me voy a leer la WikiDex otra vez xDDDD

Y en qué estaba? Oh sí! Y les presumo algo antes de irme: (excepto hikariiii94, ella sabe bien de qué voy a hablarles x3) Sabían que el actor de voz de Ash tiene un webshow? Pues lo tiene! y lo veo, y por Twitter le pedí que me dejara un saludo con la voz de Ash, saben lo que fue escuchar la hermosa voz de Ash diciendo mi nombre? Lo sé, hermoso :3333

Bueno, ya, en lo que estaba. Espero que este aborto de one-shot les haya gustado x3

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
